The Gamer Hero
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid with traces of other Kamen Riders. The world is riddled with monsters of all shape and sizes. However, three warriors shall fight for the peace of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Third Person's POV.

At a city in Japan.  
A teenage girl is walking alone at night in the city. She was looking around in fear as if she was being followed by something or anyone. It was dark and only the street lights are lighting the dark setting. She was walking fast before she heard something behind her...

THUMP...

The girl heard the footstep. It was heavy and sound inhuman. She looked back and she saw nothing. She sighed before she turns around to continue walking and...

''Hello...'' A creature of grotesque figure growled with lust as it appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the girl. It towered over her and the girl fell to her back in fear and tears. 'Don't hurt me...' The girl cried with fear as she tries to get away. However, she was held down to the ground by vines on her legs, coming out from the monster. 'Now...to make my meal...' The monster said as it closes on the girl. She closes her sight with her arms before...

''That's not nice!'' A guy's voice came from nowhere and the monster is kicked in the face by a black boot. The monster went rolling over before he stops himself. 'Who dares kick my face!' The monster roared with anger as it looks around. 'Right here.' The guy's voice called again and the monster looked up. A figure is standing on the railing of a building and the moon shone on his figure. He has a red coloured bodysuit with yellow lines on his side and the left side of his body going down to his thighs, and the said limbs have green bands. He has a green device on his waist. It looks like a game console. It has a purple handle while red outlines are located on the device. His helmet has spiky 'hair' and it's purple. The right eye is grey while the left eye is blue. His shoulders are covered with armour while his forearms are covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl coloured armour on top, reaching from his elbows to the top of his hands. On both ends, the wrists are wrapped with green bands. Finally, from his knees to his shins, they were covered with the same black fabric with the front having gray armour and gray knee pads. The feet have blue armoured sneakers with both sides being black and have two pink stripes.

''You are him!'' The monster said with fear as it got up. The guy jumps off the railing and landed down on the ground. He looks at the monster and he sighed. 'Let's finish this.' The guy said as he charged. The monster charged towards the guy and tried to attack him but the guy managed to dodge every single attack from the monster. 'You're boring.' The guy said before landing a kick that threw the monster on the ground once more. The guy placed his right hand onto the purple handle on his device that is located on his waist and he closed it. ''Kimewaza! Spirit Gamer Critical Strike!'' The device on the guy's waist said as he opens it. He jumps with his right leg glowing and sparkling with energy. The monster looks at the guy and the guy lands a combo of kicks onto the monster before landing behind it. The monster crackled with energy before it explodes. ''Game Clear!'' Another voice called and the words 'Game Clear!' appears in front of the guy with confetti coming out from nowhere. The guy looked at the teenage girl, who was looking at the guy with fear. ''It's okay. He's gone.'' The guy said, calming her down. ''Who are you?'' The teenage girl asked as she calmed down. The guy chuckled before he turns around. ''Call me Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer.'' The guy said before he walks off into the distance.

Meanwhile...

At another city in Japan.

A young kid with his mother is walking in the night. The boy is eating an ice-cream cone with his right hand while his mother held him by the left. The walk was silent and not even a peep of an owl was heard.

Suddenly...

VROOM...

A loud engine sound came and the two are frightened by the sound. They tried to walk away faster when...

A monster appeared right in front of the two. It looks like a mix of an animal and parts of a car. It swiped its right arm and the two were thrown to the ground and were injured. ''Looks like I'm going to be filled tonight.'' The monster said as it towered over the two. It nearly grabs the little kid before...

It was shot several times by metallic bullets. The monster moved back and looked around to find the perpetrator. ''Up here!'' A feminine voice called and the monster looked up. On a building, near the railing, stood a feminine figure. She has a device on her waist that looks like a round circular object. She dons a silver bodysuit with white lines running down her body from her chest down to the ends of her feet. She has armour covering her chest, back, shoulders and legs. The weirdest thing is that she has two wheels on her wrists. Her helmet looks like a car as her eyes are in shape of headlights. One her right arm, there is a bracer with a silver miniature car. ''Looks like I have to beat you up.'' The girl said as she jumps off the railing. She lands and charged towards the monster. The monster roared as he shoots several energy beams. The girl dodged the beams of energy easily and punched the monster right in the face. The monster moved back and saw the girl cracking her knuckles. The girl charged and starts landing several punches onto the monster. The girl finally lands a final punch and the monster went flying back. It crashes to the ground and nearly defeated. ''Time to end this.'' The girl said as she presses the miniature car on her right arm three times. ''Lightspeed! Full Throttle!'' The device on her waist called and her eyes glowed. The two wheels on her arms spin and she zoomed in fast speed. The monster couldn't see her and the girl jumps with her right foot engulfed with energy. She flew and crashes into the monster's face. She lands behind the monster before the monster explodes. She got the two civilians up on their feet.

''My ice-cream.'' The little boy said with tears covering his cheeks. The girl took something out from her right pocket. It's a small wallet. She pulls out a small 500 yen from her wallet. She gave it to the kid and rubbed his head. ''I'm sure you'll get another ice-cream again.'' The girl said before walking off. ''Who are you?'' The mother asked. ''I am Kamen Rider Lightspeed.'' She said as she walks into the distance.

In another city in Japan.

A guy with his wife is walking in the city, towards their home. They were walking before they heard growling. ''What is that?'' The wife asked. ''It's probably just the dogs.'' The husband said, reassuring her. They continued walking and more growling came.

Suddenly...

A large monster came in front of them. It looks like a mixture of a bat and a humanoid wolf. It looked at the two and it licks his tongue. ''Dinner is ready.'' The monster said as he pushed the husband away. The wife scuttled back before she was trapped between the monster and the wall. The monster snarls and his tongue licked the woman's face before...

It was shot by several silver bullets. The monster moved back from the two and growled at the injuries he obtained. ''Who shot me!?'' The monster roared. ''I did!'' A feminine voice called and the monster looked up. A feminine figure is standing at the top of a building. She has a device around her waist that has a black palm-shaped base. She dons a silver bodysuit with black lines running down her body from her chest down to the ends of her feet. She has armour covering her chest, back, shoulders and legs that have white diamonds on the plates. She has witch hat and the helmet's faceplate is the same as the armour, a white diamond. ''You!'' The monster said with fear. The figure jumped off the building and lands a kick onto the monster. The monster rolled on the ground before getting up once more. ''Looks like I have to fight you more.'' The figure said as she clenched her fists. The monster charged towards her and the girl dodged every single blows that the monster tried to trade.

''Here's your payback!'' The girl shouted as she starts trading successful punches onto the monster. The monster was pushed back before it was kicked in the face. The monster staggered backwards. ''Time to finish this battle.'' The girl said as she took out a topaz ring. She wore it on the left hand and waved it in front of her device. ''Choine! Kick Strike! Fantastic!'' The device called and the girl jumps up into the air. The monster tried to run away but it was too weak. The girl crashes into the monster and destroyed it. She looked at the two couple, who got themselves cleaned up and looking like before. ''Thank you.'' The wife said. ''It's nothing.'' The girl said as she turned around and walked off. ''Who are you?'' The husband asked. ''My name is Kamen Rider Sorceress. Bringer of hope.'' The girl said as she walks off into the distance.

Three heroes. Different powers. Same views. The heroes will meet together to fight against the new evil...

A figure is standing in front. Its figure is distorted by the shadowy aura around it. 'Soon, the heroes will face the evil darkness that lurks in the shadows.' The figure said, its tone sounded demonic, before its body completely disappears into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Unknown's POV.

Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzz...

''Wake up!'' A loud voice shouted from below and the voice startled me awake. I fell down to the ground and bumped my head. ''Ow...'' I groaned as I slowly got up from the ground. ''Atsuko! Wake up! You'll be late for work!'' The same voice called me. ''Okay!'' I shouted back and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my scruffy and strangled platinum blonde hair. My brown eyes are shining in front of the mirror. I pulled off my nightgown and opened the shower. I waited for five minutes before the water became warm. I went inside and let the warm liquid cascade down my body. Anyway, my name is Atsuko Mana. I'm a worker at a small antique store called Magician's Tricks. My boss, Mr. Hagakure, let me stay here. I put on my regular red long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. I have my red ring on my left index finger and I walked down the stairs. An old man is sweeping the floor. He has grey hair but his appearance looks like he's in the 30's instead of 50's. He wore a standard cowboy type get-up minus the hat.

''My worker is awake.'' The old guy said. ''I'm sorry, Mr. Hagakure. I was so tired.'' I said while smiling nervously. Mr. Hagakure just shook his head but chuckled. ''It's okay. You had an important job. Saving the world and combating evil.'' Mr. Hagakure said. I smiled. My job is a worker but I have another job. I'm the bringer of hope, Kamen Rider Sorceress. Mr. Hagakure gave me the apron and I wore it. I went to the back of the counter and stood there, waiting for customers. Like any other day, the store is not stocked with people. I huffed and played with my red ring before...

My phone vibrated. I took it out and opened it. I saw the reports of a monster attacking the city. ''Mr. Hagakure.'' I said as I looked at him. He nodded and I took off my apron and ran outside. I ran until I reached the location. As usual, the Phantom is attacking innocent lives again. 'Let's get to it.' I said as I pulled out a large, topaz ring out from my shirt. I wore it on my left hand and waved it in front of my belt. ''Driver on! Please!'' The ring called and my Sorceress Driver came into being. I took out a white diamond ring out from my shirt and wore it on my ring finger. ''Let's start the battle. Henshin!'' I said as I waved the ring at my Sorceress Driver. '' **Sorceress! Please! Sor-Sor-Sor-ce-ress!** '' The Driver called and a white magic circle on my right. The magic circle engulfed me and I donned my Sorceress Rider suit. The suit is silver with black lines running down my body from my chest down to the ends of my feet. I have armour covering my chest, back, shoulders and legs that have white diamonds on the plates. I have witch hat and the helmet's faceplate is the same as the armour, a white diamond.

'' **Now, it's time for the show**.'' I said with my right hand pointed towards it as I charged towards the Phantom. The Phantom roared as it tries to claw me with its pincers but I dodged it. I punched it in the stomach and it growled in hurt. I jumped back and pulled out another ring. I wore it on my left hand and waved it in front of my Driver. '' **Connect! Please...** '' The ring called and an orange magic circle appeared on my left. I insert my left hand inside and pulled out an axe/gun. '' **SorcerAxeGun!** '' The Driver called and I held it on both hands. I charged and started to land several slashes on the Phantom. The Phantom roared in pain before it staggered back. '' **Time to finish this**.'' I said as I took out my topaz ring. I waved it on the SorcerAxeGun. '' **Choine! Special! Slashing Strike!** '' The axe part glowed and I charged towards the Phantom. I landed a large arc of energy slash that cuts through the Phantom. The Phantom crackled before it explodes. I put away my SorcerAxeGun and looked at the damage. Fortunately, there aren't any casualties. I nearly went before I felt cold.

Suddenly...

'' **Kamen Rider Sorceress...** '' A demonic voice called and I looked for the source of the voice. I saw a figure walking towards me. A figure of a man. He wore a black bodysuit with purple lines running down from his chest down to his legs. He wore shoes that have spikes on the laces and he has armour protecting his arms, shins, knees, elbows, chest and back. He has a weird device on his waist. On his wrists, he has two devices. On his left wrist, it looks like a box for holding cards. On the right, the device looks like a dragon's head and its green eyes glowed with dark energy. All three devices look weird and they have dark auras coming out from them. His faceplate is the cake taker. He has purplish black cartoonish eyes but it was covered by cage-like plating. The 'hair' is pure black and it spiked everywhere. '' **Kamen Rider Sorceress. Bringer of Hope and protector of humanity.** '' The figure said as he looks at me.

'' **What is it to ya?** '' I asked as I held my weapon in defensive stance. The guy chuckled before he pulls out a card from the box of cards on his left. The card has a picture of a sword that looks like the end of a snake's tail. He opens the dragon's head on his right wrist and inserts the card. He closed it and the dragon's eyes glowed. '' **Sword Vent Venosnaker!** '' The dragon's head called and out of nowhere, a sword came into the guy's right hand. The exact sword on the card. He charged and tries to land a slash on me but I managed to regain my senses and blocked him. '' **That was close**.'' I said with relief as I looked at him in the eyes. The guy pushes me back and started to try land several slashes on me. I blocked all of the slashes and the guy jumps back while he pulled out another card. He opens the dragon's head again and inserts the card into the dragon's mouth. He closed it and the dragon's eyes glowed once more. '' **Sword Vent Wingorn!** '' The dragon's head called and the guy holds another sword in his left hand. 'What?' I thought as the guy charged towards me once more and attack with full vigor. I blocked but he manages to land several slashes on me. I gritted my teeth before...

The guy stops. '' **What's wrong? Already at your limit.** '' I asked with a taunt as I held my chest against pain. The guy looked away before the two weapons disappear. He turned around and walked off. I wanted to ask him more but he disappears. I reverted to my normal self and coughed out blood. I slowly got up and went back to the shop. ''Mr. Hagakure...'' I said with a groan and I fell to the ground, watching Mr. Hagakure coming towards me.

Meanwhile...

Third Person's POV.

A cloaked figure is standing on top of the roof, watching the fight between Sorceress and the dark Rider. 'Soon...I will regain what I have lost and conquer all that was taken from me.' The figure spoke before the figure disappears into a black portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Mr. Hagakure's POV.

I looked at Atsuko, who was sleeping for her injuries. I saw the news on the TV and I saw her fight with the mysterious Rider. The Rider seems to be strong and able to summon weapons from his devices. I heard groaning and I looked behind my back and saw Atsuko waking up from her short slumber. ''How are you?'' I asked her as I gave her a cup of water. She took it and drinks it. ''I'm fine. Just a bit tired from the fight I had.'' She said after drinking. ''You had to fight with a mysterious Rider with powerful weapons and different powers. You'll need to get more power.'' I said. I pulled out a box. ''What's that?'' Atsuko asked. I opened the box and showed her. Inside the box, there are six rings. The first ring is made from ruby with the face-plate of Sorceress. The second ring is made from sapphire and the same face-plate as well. The third ring is emerald and the same face-plate as well. The fourth ring is citrine and the same face-plate. The fifth ring is amethyst and the same face-plate. The last ring is rainbow coloured diamond and the face-plate is different from the normal face-plate. ''What are these?'' Atsuko asked. ''I found these during my travels. They looked like yours so I thought I might give them to you when you needed them the most.'' I said. She looks at them before...

I heard a bell ringing. ''Looks like we have a customer.'' I said. I gave her the box and went down. Downstairs, I saw a girl standing in front of the counter. She has dark brown hair with blue tips. Her eyes are lightning blue and she looked like she means business. She wears a long sleeved jacket with a purple shirt underneath along with black trousers. A police badge is pinned on her right side of the chest. ''Can I help you?'' I asked as I faced her. ''Yes...I need to see Atsuko Mana.'' She said. ''She's currently resting now. I advised you to come again tomorrow.'' old her. ''I need her for an investigation on the mysterious Rider that attacked her.'' She said. I heard thumping and looked behind me. Atsuko is standing on the stairs, wearing her normal clothes. ''You know about the mysterious Rider?'' Atsuko asked with surprised. ''Yes. However, his identity and his whereabouts are unknown. That's why I need help.'' The girl said. ''I'm in.'' Atsuko said. ''Perfect. We'll meet at my office in the afternoon.'' The girl said as she gave me her card. She went out and left using her bike that I saw perching in front of the store. She zoomed off and I heard Atsuko's footsteps coming from behind. ''Hisako Mio. Police girl of the Special Investigation Unit.'' I read. ''She's a cop.'' Atsuko said as she wore her apron. ''And what do you think you're doing?'' I asked her with my right eyebrow raise. ''I was getting the store ready.'' She said as she took a broom. ''You're going to rest and later go to Ms. Mio.'' I said as I pushed her up back to the room.

Hisako's POV.

I went zooming off back to my office after meeting with Atsuko. I reached there and saw my colleague working his head off. ''Still figuring out the case, Yugi?'' I asked him. ''Yeah. It's really hard. There's insufficient evidence and the murderer cover their tracks so good.'' Yugi said. ''Anyway, I have a lead on the mysterious Rider that attacked the two cities.'' I said. I pulled out a file and looked at pictures of the mysterious Rider. His Driver is different. There's no evidence nor any details where I could find his real identity or even his whereabouts. ''You'll find the perpetrator soon.'' Yugi said. I closed the file and went to eat. I reached my favorite cafe. ''Hey, Hisako!'' A voice called. ''Hey, Hiro. I need my usual.'' I said. A teenage guy came out. He wore a red apron and square spectacles. His bright blonde eyes are twinkling with happiness and his sandy blonde hair is swept to the right.

''Right on it.'' Hiro said as he starts making my favourite dish. I waited while thinking about the mysterious Rider. ''Working on a new case, P.G?'' Hiro asked as he came with a plate of meatball bolognaise and large cola. I ate it with bliss. Hiro went back to the counter while I continued eating. After eating and paying for the food, I went back to the office. I saw the witness for my case, standing in front of the door. ''Hey!'' I said as I arrived. ''Hi! I'm here.'' The girl said. ''My name is Hisako Mio.'' I said as I offered my right hand. ''My name is Atsuko Mana.'' The girl introduces herself. We went inside and I opened my computer. I opened the file regarding to the mysterious Rider. ''The Rider is different than any others that I've seen. His power is to summon weapons and the weapons are powerful. Other than that, there is no more information regarding the Rider.'' I said. ''He also has a weird device on his waist. It looks weird.'' Atsuko added. We talked more before...

The alarms blared. ''What's that?'' Atsuko asked. ''A Roidmude attack.'' I said as I got my jacket. ''I'm going with you.'' Atsuko said as she wore her jacket. ''I don't think so. You don't know what a Roidmude is.'' I explained. ''I don't need explanation. I will fight to protect humanity and bring hope.'' Atsuko said as she ran out. I sighed before following her. We ran before we reached the destination. I saw the Roidmude but there are two more monsters with it. ''A Phantom?'' Atsuko asked. ''A what now?'' I asked with confusion. ''A monster that is formed from human's despair. Why would it be here?'' Atsuko said with worry. ''Let's think about that later and fight these things before they hurt anyone.'' I said as I got my Lightspeed Driver on.

''You're a Rider too?'' Atsuko asked. ''What do you mean too?'' I asked. Atsuko smiled before she pulled out a Driver that has a palm print as the base at the waist using a ring on the left hand. ''You're a Rider?'' I asked with shocked. ''Later. We need to fight.'' Atsuko said as she wore another ring on the right. I took out a silver car and placed it on my Bracer. ''Henshin!'' Both of us shouted and Atsuko waved her right ring on her Driver while I pressed the car on the Bracer, making the Driver light up. '' **Sorceress! Please! Sor-Sor-Sor-ce-ress!** '' Atsuko's Driver called and transformed her. '' **Rider Shift Form! Lightspeed!** '' My Driver called and transformed me. '' **I'm Kamen Rider Lightspeed.** '' I introduce my Rider name. '' **Kamen Rider Sorceress. Nice to meet ya.** '' Atsuko introduces herself. We charged towards the monsters and clashed with them. I dodge the Roidmude's blade and lands a kick onto its face. I jumped and dodged the Phantom that was kicked by Atsuko. The two of them got up and roared as they charged towards us once more. I pulled out my Lightspeed Sabre while Atsuko pulled out a hybrid weapon that is a mix of an axe and a gun from a magic circle. '' **Let's finish this.** '' I said as I pressed my car three times. Atsuko slips another ring and waved it in front of her weapon.

'' **Lightspeed! Full Throttle Slash!** '' My Driver called and my Sabre glowed with energy.

'' **Choine! Special! Sorceress Shooting Strike!** '' Atsuko's weapon glowed as it collects energy into the nozzle. I charged and slash through both monsters while Atsuko shoots both of them at the end. Both of the monsters crackled with electricity before exploding. '' **Now, let's get to the third monster.** '' I said before...

We were shot. We fell down on our backs and groaned in pain. Both of us looked around and saw the mysterious Rider once more. '' **Who are you?** '' I asked as we both got up. However, we got hit by the third monster's attack. We were nearly defeated and the mysterious Rider tried to destroy us by shooting us before...

'' **Oi! You shouldn't hurt other Riders like that!** '' A guy's voice called and the mysterious Rider got shot several times. The monster looked around before it was shot as well. The shots came from behind us. We looked behind us and saw another mysterious Rider. He has a red coloured bodysuit with yellow lines on his side and the left side of his body going down to his thighs, and the said limbs have green bands. He has a green device on his waist. It looks like a game console. It has a purple handle while red outlines are located around the device. His helmet has spiky 'hair' and it's purple. The right eye is grey while the left eye is blue. His shoulders are covered with armour while his forearms are covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl coloured armour on top, reaching from his elbows to the top of his hands. On both ends, the wrists are wrapped with green bands. Finally, from his knees to his shins, they were covered with the same black fabric with the front having gray armour and gray knee pads. The feet have blue armoured sneakers with both sides being black and have two pink stripes.

'' **Who are you?** '' Atsuko asked. ' **I'm just a gamer. A special gamer.** ' The new Rider said before he charged towards the mysterious Rider and the monster. The mysterious Rider charged as well and tried to land hits onto the new Rider but the new Rider dodged the punches and kicks easily. The new Rider then clenched his right fist and punched the mysterious Rider right in the face. The weirdest thing is that when he lands a punch, there's a punch line '' **Hit** ''. Like it's a video game. The monster charged towards the new Rider but the new Rider just moved to the side, letting the monster stumbled down on its face. The guy laughed before he lands kick onto the monster's face. The monster landed on the new mysterious Rider. '' **Time to end this.** '' The new Rider said as he closed his Driver. What's weird is that his Driver looks like a game console. He opens it back and...

'' **Kimewaza! Spirit Gamer Critical Strike!** '' His Driver called and his eyes glowed with energy. His right leg gets engulfed with cartoonish electricity. He jumps and starts to come towards the two. The mysterious Rider pulled the monster and pushed it towards the new Rider. The new Rider lands his final attack on the monster and the monster explodes. He landed on the ground and he got up on his feet. '' **He just pushed his own ally to avoid being defeated. He's heartless.** '' Atsuko said. I agree with her. Even if the monster is dangerous, they have a heart and if possible, their hearts can be moved with kindness. '' **You killed your own ally. You're like what you were back then.** '' The new Rider said with anger. The mysterious Rider just turned around and disappears into the thin air. Atsuko and me got up and tried to talk to the new Rider but...

The new Rider jumps away on top of the building before jumping away on several more buildings. '' **Wait!** '' I shouted as I wanted to talk to him about the mysterious Rider. We both reverted to our normal selves and I looked at the last monster's ashes. ''Well, we know how to defeat the mysterious Rider. We need the new Rider's help.'' I said. ''First, we need to know who the new Rider is and where is he...'' Atsuko said. We both nodded and went back to my office.

Third Person's POV.

The mysterious Rider is tending to the wounds he received from the new Rider in the recent fight between him, Sorceress and Lightspeed. '' **Damn that bastard...** '' He growled as he managed to repair his form. He looks at the several devices on his table. '' **I need more time. I may need to give the three Riders some distractions.** '' He said as he looks at several cages hanging from the ceiling. '' **Wake up...beasts of darkness...** '' He said with a small lustful growl. He starts tinkering the devices on his table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Atsuko's POV.

I'm now working two jobs. I still work at the antique shop with Mr. Hagakure. I'm also working with Hisako on the mysterious Rider as well as finding out the new Rider's identity. I'm currently at Hisako's office as we had a board with pictures of the new Rider. Red strings are stuck to the pictures and the strings are stuck to different photos of different sightings of the new Rider. ''From what I've gathered, his name is Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer. He's a hero in his own city and he fights monsters called Bugsters. Monsters that are born from a computer virus that evolved to infect people. He saved countless of people and treated people with the disease.'' Hisako concludes the information that she gathered from witnesses that were saved by him. I looked at his Driver. ''What about his Driver?'' I asked. 'That is unknown. However, his form is based on video games.' Hisako continued.

''Hisako! I got a lead on who the new Rider that came yesterday.'' Yugi called as he came in with a file. She introduced Yugi to me when I started working with her. 'Great.' Hisako said as she took the file on Yugi's right hand. She opened the file and I read it with her. ''It says here that there is someone who can give us more information on who is the new Rider. He lives in the city next to mine.'' Hisako said with excitement. I smiled as well. I want to know who the new Rider is and get his help on fighting against the mysterious Rider. Both of us got on our bikes and went to the address that was on the file. We zoomed off and went to the next city. We reached the neighbouring city and went to the building that the address is. It was a white hospital looking building with the word CR etched at the top. ''Are you sure this is the place?'' I asked. ''I'm sure. The address is accurate.'' Hisako said. We were about to go back before...

''Can I help you?'' A voice asked from behind us. ''AH!'' Both of us screamed as we jumped in fear. We looked behind us and was calmed down when it was a guy. He has pitch black hair that spikes everywhere. His eyes are mismatched as the right eye is bright brown while the left is grey. He has no facial hair. showing his clean face. He wore a bright neon blue shirt with a doctor's coat. He also has blue trousers and wore sneakers that are red and purple. ''Sorry...'' He said with a small smile while rubbing the back of his head. ''It's nothing.'' Hisako said as she smoothed down her uniform. ''We're here on a business. We need to meet with Steven Stark.'' I said. ''Oh...Mr. Stark. I can lead you two to him.'' He said. We were wary but we followed him into the building. Inside, it looks like a normal hospital before all three of us arrived in front of the elevator. We entered and the guy entered his password. The elevator moved down from the first floor to a floor called CR. The elevator's doors opened and a hallway is in front of us. We could see several doors in between the hallway but the door at the end is our destination.

''Dr. Steven Stark.'' The words are etched on the door. We reached the door and the guy stops us. ''I need to see him first.'' He said as he enters and closed the door. We waited for a while before the guy opens the door with a crack and nodded. We pushed the door wide and went inside, only to find the guy on the seat where Dr. Stark supposed to be and...

No one else. ''What kind of funny acts are you doing?'' Hisako asked with anger. I was pissed as well. The guy just chuckled before he went to the seat and sat down. ''Is there anything I can do for you, two beautiful girls?'' The guy asked. I pieced the puzzle together and got the idea. ''You're Dr. Steven Stark.'' I said with a smirk. Steven smiled playfully and just chuckled lightly. ''That's rude of you.'' Hisako said with a huff. ''I'm sorry. It's been a while since I have someone coming to ask my help. Normally, the people will be injured when they visit me.'' Steven said as he let us sit down. ''My name is Hisako Mio. I'm a police girl from the neighbouring town.'' Hisako introduces herself. ''My name is Atsuko Mana. I'm just a shopkeeper from another neighbouring city. I'm also helping her with a case here.'' I introduce myself. ''We need your help regarding these two Riders.'' I said as I gave him the picture of the new Rider and the evil rider. Steven took the pictures and looked at them, examining the two images. ''Looks like he's fighting more Bugsters from hurting innocent people.'' He said as he gave the picture back to me. I took it and placed it back into my jacket. ''We need to meet him. We need his help against this mysterious Rider.'' Hisako said as she gave Steven the run-down of everything of the mysterious Rider's activities. Once again, Steven listened to her story. ''Looks like this Rider is using a newer version of the Buggle Driver, with a Gashat game, and added to that, he has the Mirror Visor and the Advent Deck.'' Steven said as he showed us the devices that the mysterious Rider uses.

''How do you know about those devices?'' I asked. ''Because three weeks ago, the CR had an unauthorised personnel and the person stole these devices along with several blueprints.'' He said with a grim tone as he gave back the pictures to Hisako. ''Do you know what the name of the mysterious Rider is?'' Hisako asked. ''No idea. Like I said, he disappears like a shadow and caused mayhem in every path he takes. The Gashat that he took was an experimental and we had no data on the new Gashat because of the inability of testing it in our enviroment.'' Steven said. We stood up and bowed. ''Thank you for helping us. I hope you have a successful day today.'' I said as I wished him the best of luck. ''And I hope that you two will get help in defeating this mysterious Rider as well as find a way to recruit the good Rider.'' He said as he waved to us. We both exited the room and went back up. We exited the CR and nearly went back to Hisako's office when...

Several screams came and we saw people running away from Phantoms, Roidmudes and Bugsters. ''Looks like we have to do our jobs here.'' I said as I had my ring on. Hisako pulls out her Lightspeed Driver and Bracer. '' **Driver on! Please!** '' My Sorceress Driver called as I summoned it. '' **Henshin!** '' Both of us shouted as we transformed. We ran towards the monsters and fought against them. However...

They were stronger than the ones that we fought. '' **They must be made by the mysterious Rider.** '' Hisako said as she pushed a Roidmude back. Two Phantoms landed their attacks on me and I went flying away and on the wall of the building. ''Atsuko!'' Hisako shouted before she was hit by a Roidmude. I got up and put on the first ring that Mr. Hagakure gave to me. '' **Let's try this.** '' I groaned in pain as I waved it ring in front of my Sorceress Driver. '' **Flame Dragon! Please! En! En! En-En-Hi!** '' The Driver called and a red magic circle came above. It went down and engulfed me. My whole suit changed colour. The plates are made from ruby as well as my face-plate. '' **Whoa!** '' I said as I was filled with new powers. I saw one Phantom tried to hit me from the back but I jumped and landed a fiery kick to the face. It went roaring in pain and I managed to punch the Roidmude that is holding Hisako by the neck.

'' **That is some nifty power-up.** '' Hisako said as she kicks a Roidmude in the face. '' **Thanks. Now, come on, we need to defeat them.** '' I said as I summoned my SorcerAxeGun. Hisako just chuckled as she pulls out her Lightspeed Sabre. We zoomed off and started to fight back the monsters. We managed to defeat the Phantoms and the Roidmudes but the Bugsters are much stronger than us. Even my new form is not strong enough. A Bugster managed to land a perfect hit on us and we were thrown back to the front of the CR's entrance and reverted to our normal selves. Both of us watched as the Bugsters come closer before...

''Looks like I have to intervene.'' A voice we recognized earlier said. We looked and saw Steven standing in front of the entrance and looking at the Bugsters. ''Looks like your master decided to let you guys out.'' He continued. ''They're too strong.'' I said while clutching my chest. Steven chuckled before he pulls something out from his back. It was the same Driver as the new Rider has. ''Let's start the operation.'' He said as he puts on the Driver. ' **Gamer Driver!** ' The device announced as the belt came into existence around his waist. He pulls his left coat and pulls out a small cartridge. '' **Spirit Gamer!** '' The cartridge called when he pressed it. The whole setting glowed as it was filled with coins. '' **Henshin!** '' Steven shouted as he inserts the cartridge into the Driver. '' **Gachan! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name! I'm A Spirit Rider!** '' The Driver called as a screen covers his body. The screen disappears and Steven is now in his Rider form. The one who we wanted to know.

''Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer!?'' Both of us said with shocked.

Steven's POV.

''Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer?!'' Both of the girls said as they saw me transformed. I'm surprised that it took them this long to find out about my secret. '' **Looks like my secret is out then...** '' I said with a small chuckle while scratching the back of my head. I looked back at the Bugsters. Clearly, they were new since they don't fit the criteria of any Bugsters I've faced before. Which means that the mysterious Rider has been doing his work. My weapon selection came around me. I picked on one weapon which can seriously deal damages. '' **Gashacon Gladius!** '' The weapon called as I pulled out a cartoonish version of a Roman gladius. '' **Let's get to it.** '' I said as I charged towards the Bugsters. One Bugster tried to attack me head on. That was its gravest mistake. I jumped while landing a hit on its back. I dodged a claw from another Bugster while kicked two Bugsters in the face. All of them and they can't even land a hit on me. How precious. They surrounded me and I spin myself around, making a circular hit on all of them. I got out from the circle and took my Gashat out from my Game Driver. I inserted it in the Gashacon Gladius and pressed the button on the handle. '' **Kimewaza! Spirit Gamer Critical Slash!** '' The gladius called as my eyes glowed with energy and the blade is engulfed with cartoonish electricity. I charged in high speed and cut straight through all five of them.

All five Bugsters crackled with sparks before exploding. '' **Game Clear!** '' The setting called as the words itself came behind me and confetti came out from nowhere. I thought this was over when...

I felt a dark aura coming towards us. I looked and saw the mysterious Rider. '' **Looks like the boss decided to play the game as well.** '' I said as I gripped my Gashacon Gladius. The mysterious Rider just kept silence and pulls three cards from the Advent Deck. He inserts all three of them at the same time in the Mirror Visor. '' **Advent Venosnaker! Advent Metalgelas! Advent Dragblacker!** '' The Mirror Visor growled with a demonic voice as its eyes glowed. I sensed something coming from my right and moved, right in time as a humanoid looking rhino tried to ram me from the side. I saw a black metallic oriental dragon flying towards me and tried to snap me in half but I blocked its jaw using my gladius. I felt a presence behind me and threw myself down, just in time for avoiding a venomous bite from massive metallic king cobra. I went back to the two girls as I watched all three monsters stood in a line, in front of the mysterious Rider. '' **He upgraded his Mirror Visor and Advent Deck. I wonder what he has underneath his sleeves.** '' I thought as I called my weapon selection once again. '' **Gashacon Blaster!** '' The weapon I chose called as I pulled it out. It looks like a Megaman's cannon blaster. The monsters charged towards me and I collected energy into my blaster. I did one thing...

I shot the ground in front of them. The monsters staggered back, giving me enough window of opportunity to strike the mysterious Rider. I got in front of it and tried to land a strike on him but I felt something different about him. Something demonic coming out from his right upper arm. '' **Oni! Ookami! Harinezumi! Ooo-kaa-zuumi!** '' A voice I don't recognised came from his arm. I saw a device on his upper right arm. It has three coins...no...Medals. His armour changed drastically. He still keeps his cartoonish eyes and his cage like face-plate but his whole body suit changes. From his head down to his upper chest, his appearance likens to a demon. He has two horns on top of his head and he has a mouth-guard that looks like teeth. There's also a picture of the demon on the top. His middle section has the picture of the wolf and he has claws on his fingers. His Mirror Visor and Advent Deck are still there but it merged with the armour. His lower section has the picture of a porcupine. From his side to his thighs to the ankles, he has spikes similar to a porcupine. His shoes have spikes on the straps. '' **He changed his appearance and his power levels have increased.** '' I thought as I jumped away. I also recognised the device on his upper right arm.

'' **The Medal Driver. Using Core Medals to power up the user. I've never tested it while transformed into a Rider Form but I guess I have my answer.** '' I said as I looked at him. The mysterious Rider just kept silent before he charged towards me. I put on a defensive stance as he's coming towards my way. He jumps and the spikes on his legs grew longer. He kicked me and I was damaged by the spikes. I rolled over and looked at my health gauge. It's still full but I doubt it will stay like that any longer. The mysterious Rider pulls out three more Core Medals. He took out the three from the Medal Driver and replaced it with the three new ones. The medals glowed with power. '' **Ryu! Garuda! Kirin! Ryu-Ryu-Ryu-Da-Rin! Ryu-Ryu-Da-Rin!** '' The Medal Driver called and transformed the Mysterious Rider once more. His upper head to the upper chest is pure red and has a picture of the oriental dragon. His helmet looks like a dragon's head but the eyes and the face-plate are still the same. His middle section is navy blue and has the picture of the mythical half-eagle half-lion and half dragon on his chest. His arms still have the Mirror Visor, Advent Deck and Medal Core but on his wrists are the upturned claws of the Garuda. His legs are electrifying purple and have the picture of the lightning god on it. He has lightning motifs running down from his side of the thighs to the knees and on his shoes, twin lightning bolts act as the straps.

'' **He changed again.** '' I thought and I saw the three monsters disappeared. He kept quiet as he charged towards me. His back grew the garuda wings and it increases his speed. I inserted my Gashat into my Game Driver once more and closed the Game Driver. I opened it back and my right fist is engulfed with cartoonish sparks of electricity. '' **Kimewaza! Spirit Gamer Critical Combo!** '' The Game Driver called and my eyes glowed. The mysterious Rider kept on charging but I saw him pressing the Buggle Driver as well as scanning the Medals in the Medal Driver. '' **Kimewaza! Darkness Critical Strike!** '' The Buggle Driver called and his eyes glowed. The Medal Driver also glowed with energy. '' **Scanning Charge! Mega Explosion Kick!** '' The Medal Driver called as his right leg is engulfed with both cartoonish sparks of electricity and godly flames. Our two attacks came in contact and the area exploded. I went flying out from the explosion and reverted to my normal self. I saw the mysterious Rider came out from the explosion with minor injuries. ''He's strong.'' I said with pain while clutching my chest.

The mysterious Rider just looked at the three of us without any sound coming out. ''Who are you?'' Atsuko asked. '' **My name is Kamen Rider Darkness. I'm your worst nightmare. Everything shall be strike down by the hands of evil.** '' The mysterious Rider introduces himself before he disappears into thin air. All three of us looked at the spot where he stood. ''Kamen Rider Darkness...'' I said as I want to remember his name.

Third Person's POV.

Kamen Rider Darkness looked at the Mirror Visor, Advent Deck and Medal Driver that he has. '' **First trial is complete. Commence the second trial.** '' He said as he looks at the only device on his table. He looks at his Buggle Driver that has two slots located on the right end and the left end. The right end has a Gashat in it. '' **Looks like we have to improve on this as well.** '' He said as he was engulfed in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Hisako's POV.

Atsuko and I stayed with Steven at the CR. His hospital tended to our injuries we received from Kamen Rider Darkness. Steven is looking at our conditions. ''Well, you girls are good to go. No major injuries. I've checked myself as well. Nothing major.'' He said as he checks our conditions. ''You didn't tell us about you being a Rider...'' I said with a pout. ''I'm sorry. Usually, I don't like giving out my identity to people easily. Especially if I don't know the people very well.'' He said with a small smile. ''So, you're the third Rider and the one who saved us from before.'' Atsuko said with a small smile. ''Yes. I'm Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer. I'm the one who saved you two before. Anyway, considering we found out who is the mysterious Rider, we need a plan.'' He said in a serious tone. ''Yes. He appears to be able to create the Medal Driver and the Mirror Visor. He now has the power of the Medals, Mirror Monsters and Gashats.'' He continued in a serious tone. ''Medal Driver?'' Atsuko asked with confusion. ''Another Driver that utilizes games but using Medals instead of the normal Gashats. It's also the same for the Mirror Visor only it summons monsters from the one game called Monster Universe.'' Steven continued as he showed us the two devices.

''Are there any more devices we need to watch out?'' I asked. 'There is one more device. The device is in the plan but the plans were stolen.' Steven said as he showed us the plans. ''Lost Memory Driver?'' Atsuko asked with confusion. ''Another game console that uses Game Memories instead of the normal Gashats.'' He said as he took back the picture. I looked at him, who looked angry. ''He's using the games for evil. I can't let that slide.'' He spoke with in an angry tone. ''We will find him and put a stop to this menace.'' I said as I held his hand. He looked at me and our eyes met. I blushed faintly while pulling my hand away. I see Atsuko also smiling next to me. ''Anyhow, the device will take several days to build the device so we'll have time get ourselves ready to fight him.'' Atsuko said as we have some time to get ourselves ready for Kamen Rider Darkness.

''I need to go somewhere...'' I said. There's something I need to get. Something I should have gotten a long time ago. ''I'm going with you.'' Atsuko said. ''Even me.'' Steven said, agreeing to join me. ''What about your work?'' I asked. ''I have someone who can take care of my work here.'' He said. A girl came in the room as he mentions the special person. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore the same doctor's coat as him but she has a pink dress underneath. ''Are you leaving?'' The girl asked. ''Yes but for a while. Anyway, these two girls are Atsuko and Hisako. Atsuko, Hisako, meet Nao Tsubaru. She's my assistant.'' Steven said as he introduces the girl. Nao bowed with respect. ''Nice to meet Steven's friends.'' Nao said as she rose up and smiled warmly. We both bowed in respect as well. ''She's capable of helping if there's any Bugster problem because...'' Steven said as Nao pulls out a pink Game Driver. ''She's a Rider as well?!'' Atsuko asked in shock. ''Yup. I'm Kamen Rider Kizuna.'' Nao said as she smiled. Steven smiled before all three of us walked out from the CR. ''I'll give you two a ride.'' Steven said as we came across his car. He has a black Hummer H2. ''Nice ride.'' I said. 'Thanks. Bought it after having a hard time travelling around Japan.' Steven said as we all got on. We went to my city. More importantly...

''My old dad's place.'' I said as I pointed towards a big house. It was a mansion but it has a big garage. Steven parked in front of the house and we got out. I went to the garage and opened the lock. Inside, there are lots of cars. My dad likes to go around the world and collect cars from different countries. I saw the small stall in the middle. We went towards it and I found what I've been searching. Seven miniature cars are placed on the table. ''Hover Storm...Formula Flashback...Flash Drive...Tooligan...Crescendo...Rogue Hog and...Lightspeed All Form...'' I said as I named all the cars on the table. ''Are those...?'' Atsuko asked. ''Yes. They're my other forms. I disregard them since I thought I only need Lightspeed. But... I was wrong. I realized that I needed all of them with me. In order to grow stronger.'' I said with tears. Atsuko hugged me and I took the cars and placed it in the box that was created to hold them. ''Let's go.'' I said as we walked out from the garage. We thought there's nothing that could find us but...

An explosion occurred behind us. We fell to the ground and got hurt. We saw three monsters. A Roidmude, Phantom and Bugster. ''Looks like we have our first training here for team exercise...'' Steven said as he puts on his Game Driver. Atsuko summoned her Sorceress Driver. I put on my Lightspeed Driver and Bracer. Steven pulls out his Gashat. ''Spirit Gamer!'' The Gashat called when he pressed it. Atsuko puts on her Sorceress Ring on her right finger. I placed my Lightspeed Car into the Bracer and twists the knob on my Driver. ''Henshin!'' All three of us shouted as I pressed my car, Atsuko waved her ring in front of her Driver while Steven placed his Gashat into the Game Driver and opens the handle.

''Sorceress! Please! Sor-Sor-Sor-ce-ress!'' Atsuko's Driver called and transformed into Kamen Rider Sorceress...

''Rider Shift Form! Lightspeed!'' My Driver called and transformed into Kamen Rider Lightspeed...

''Gachan! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name! I'm A Spirit Gamer!'' Steven's Driver called and transformed into Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer.

I took out my Lightspeed Sabre, Atsuko summoned her SorcerAxeGun and Steven picked out his Gashacon Gladius. All three of us charged towards the three monsters and we clashed with them. I took on the Roidmude and I know how much difference it is from the normal Roidmude I fight daily. I blocked two claws from the Roidmude but it kicked me in the stomach. I went hurling to the ground, hurt. I saw Atsuko being beaten by the Phantom and fell beside me. ''Let's go for a new form.'' I said to her. ''Right.'' Atsuko said as she pulls out her Flame Dragon Ring. I pulled out my new car. ''Hover Storm.'' I said as I looked at it. I changed the car on the Bracer with Hover Storm while Atsuko changed her Sorceress Ring with the Flame Dragon Ring. ''Let's go.'' Atsuko said as she waved her right hand over her Driver. I twisted the knob on my Driver and pressed the new car in the Hover Storm. ''Flame Dragon! Please! En! En! En-En-Hi!'' Atsuko's Driver called and transformed her into her Flame Dragon Mode.

''Tyre Change! Hover Storm!'' My Driver called and my car came. The two wheels on the front spun before it broke and got into my wrists. My body glowed before I looked at myself. My bodysuit is now navy blue with white lines, like a formula car but the armour is still the same.

''I feel...different...stronger...'' I said as I looked at my hands. Both me and Atsuko looked at each other and fight back the Phantom and Roidmude. Unlike earlier, I can fight it on equal ground. I dodged a claw from its right arm and lands a right uppercut on the Roidmude, causing it to be thrown back. I saw Atsuko kicking the Phantom in the face with a little flame added to it. Both of them stumbled back before we saw the Bugster went flying up in the air and hit the two, courtesy of Steven who is standing right next to me while shaking his right fist. ''Let's finish this.'' I said to the two of them. The two nodded and I pressed my car three times.

Atsuko waved his ring right in front of her Driver. Steven took out his Gashat and placed it on his side.

''Hover Storm! Full Throttle!'' My Driver called as I was hovering up in the air with the help of the winds coming out from the wheels of my wrists.

''Choine! Flame Dragon Kick Strike! Fantastic!'' Atsuko's Driver called as she went up in the air with the help of the flames coming out from her legs.

''Kimewaza! Spirit Gamer Critical Finish!'' Steven's Driver called as he jumps in the air with both of his legs being engulfed with the same cartoonish sparks of electricity. All three of us went flying down and landed our kicks on the faces of the three monsters. We landed behind them. The three monsters crackled with sparks before they exploded. We reverted to our normal selves. ''That was great.'' Steven said as he looks at me and Atsuko. I blushed as he seems to give me a warm smile. ''Thanks.'' I said as I smiled as well. ''Let's go back. I think I have an idea on how to upgrade my powers.'' Steven said as he saw my fight earlier. We got in the car and we went back to the CR. I got Yugi to move my work to the CR. Atsuko also brought her suitcase filled with her clothes. I also had my suitcase with me.

Atsuko's POV.

I looked at my collection of rings. I only used the Flame Dragon Ring now. Maybe I could use the others later. Steven gave us a room to stay in the meantime. ''So...Hisako...I see how you looked at Steven...'' I said teasingly. Hisako went blushing brightly as she hears it. ''What do you mean?!'' She asked with a stutter. ''You know what I mean...I saw how you blushed faintly when he smiles.'' I said while playfully pushing her. ''It's not like that! He has a nice smile so that's why I blush!'' She said in a flustered tone. 'Have it your way...' I said with a small chuckle. I saw Steven walking in with several plans to his office. Must be his plans for his upgrades. So far, there are no sightings of Kamen Rider Darkness. He seems to be busy somewhere. I looked at my clothes. They are all old-fashioned but it works. When we're finished, we went to find Steven. We got to the office and found him looking at the plans. I saw the plans. There are new Gashats but the last Gashat is has cartridges at both sides. ''Glad you guys are here. I need your help.'' He said.

''Whatever you need?'' Hisako asked. ''I have these new Gashats made here. These Gashats are my own ideas. I dreamed about them when I was young.'' Steven explained as he showed us the drawings of eight new Gashats and the seventh one looks like it's two-sided. ''These are great. These might help us fight against Kamen Rider Darkness.'' I said as I looked at them. ''I will have two of them finished by tomorrow.'' He said as he showed us the two that will be done by tomorrow. ''Looks like we will have a rest for the night.'' Hisako said. ''In the meantime, we can have a quick dinner, just the three of us.'' Steven suggested. I blushed faintly as I saw him smiling and Hisako seems to be looking at me as she was smiling as well. ''Does this place have a food place?'' Hisako asked. ''It does. It's on the third floor.'' He said as he smiled faintly. We went to the elevator and Steven pressed the button for the floor. The elevator opens and we entered. The elevator moves up and we listened to the music. ''So, what inspired you to become Kamen Rider Sorceress?'' Steven asked me. ''Well...'' I said with a nervous tone. We reached the third floor and went to take a seat. The waiter came and brought the menu. ''I'll have plain sugar doughnuts and cold mocha latte.'' I said as I like to eat doughnuts. Especially, sugared doughnuts. ''I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise and a large cola.'' Atsuko said as she orders her food.

''I'll have the chicken lasagna, Tonkatsu chicken cutlet, Nakji Bokum, fish and chips and three large cups of iced chocolate.'' Steven ordered his food. Both of us looked at him with wide-eyes. ''What?'' He asked with confusion. ''Do you eat that much?'' I asked. ''Yeah. I do a lot of work every single day, office work as well as Kamen Rider work, so I need to relieve my hunger.'' He explained his reason for the massive order. ''Anyway, you were saying about how you became Kamen Rider Sorceress.'' Hisako asked me. I remembered now and I looked at my red normal ring. ''My parents were magicians. They made several performances every single city. I watched their magic and it was amazing. The tricks they did and the ambiguity of how they did it amazed me and the crowds as well. They also gave me small tricks for me to try. However, it ended when there was an accident...'' I said as I remembered the tragic night.

*Flashback- Fifteen years ago.*

I was playing with my Dad's cards. I got three cards out from the deck. A Diamond of Ace, a Spade of Ace and Joker. I was too busy playing that I didn't notice the smoke coming from the kitchen. Soon, I smelt the smoke but it was too thick and I started to cough. I was crying and I thought I will die when...

I felt someone grabbing my right hand. I looked and saw Mom with her mouth covered with a wet rag. ''Where's Daddy?'' I asked with fear. She didn't answer and she starts to pull me out from the house. She managed to pull me out. A large crowd is standing in front of the yard. ''Stay here...I'll get Daddy.'' She said as she looks at me in the eyes and gave me her locket. She went back inside. The house is burning brightly. I was crying. I was wishing that they both get out before it got worst before...

The house starts to come down. I saw Dad is carrying Mom on his back. Both of them looked at me with sad eyes before the whole house came down like it was bulldozed. ''MOM! DAD!'' I screamed with tears flooding out from my eyes. I tried to run towards the house but a firefighter caught me and held me back. I screamed and tried to get out but I stopped and just cry into the firefighter's suit.

*Flashback End*

''Afterwards, it was ruled as an accident but I think there was someone who killed them.'' I said with a small tear as I looked at the locket that hangs around my neck. I opened it and their pictures are inside. ''I'm sorry.'' Steven apologised for my loss. ''It's okay. I was found by another magician and their close friends, Mr. Knight. He was the one who told me that I have the potential to become a hero. That's how I become Kamen Rider Sorceress.'' I finished my story. Both of them looked like they were so taken in by my story. We already ate the food and Steven just finished his second drink. ''I know all about Hisako. What about you?'' I asked Steven.

Third Person's POV.

''Honestly...I don't think you want to know about me. I have a very dark story.'' Steven said while shaking his head. ''Let's hear it.'' Hisako said. ''Well...the CR wasn't exactly mine. It belongs to my father. His name is Musashi Stark. He's the creator of several games. Even the one for my Game Driver. He gave me happiness after my Mom died of lung cancer. He always brings me here and showed me the games he always created. It was okay until that fateful night...'' He said as he stops for a while. He took out his only Gashat.

*Flashback- Ten Years Ago. (Steven's POV)*

My father and I were working on a project. He allowed me to help since I became more interested in the games he created. That night, I created a program that is the Spirit Gamer. My dad, being proud of me, gave me an empty Gashat and I placed the program inside. He looks at it and took out the Game Driver. He looks at me at me proudly. He told me that I had a very good potential to become a hero. It was at that moment, several people came. People with black and white masks. They were holding guns and they wanted to steal my Dad's stuff. My Dad looked at me and placed me underneath the table. He told me to stay down and not to move.

He also has a Driver on him. It was a square Driver with several symbols etched around a circular orb in the middle. He took a card in his hand that has a picture of a Rider. ''Henshin!'' He shouted and inserts the card into the Driver and closed the Driver. ''Kamen Ride! Decade!'' The Driver called and transformed him. He transformed into Kamen Rider Decade, after searching the files about the Driver. He fought against the men and won before three large humanoid monsters came in and attack him. He was overpowered by them and he reverted to his normal self as he faced the three monsters. The three of them beat him up before they stopped. A man came in. He wore all black and I couldn't see his face. He said that he was disappointed with my father and that he was a bad mistake. My Dad tried to get up before his chest was pierced by the guy's sword. I was furious and I got out from the table and wore the Game Driver. I pressed my Gashat as I glared at all of them. ''Spirit Gamer!'' The Gashat called as I pressed it and the area pulsated with energy. The area releases energy coins that came out from the screen that appears right in the air. ''Henshin!'' I shouted as I inserted the Gashat right into the Game Driver and opens it.

''Gachan! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name! I'm A Spirit Gamer!'' The Game Driver called as my body is engulfed by the screen of the suit. ''Who are you?!'' The guy asked with shocked. ''My name is Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer and I will avenge my father's death.'' I roared as I charged towards the four. The guy ran out from the building and I clashed with the three monsters. I punched one monster right in the face while kicked the two others right in the face. All three of them went down and I went to check on my father. Blood pooled around his body and he was coughing out blood. ''Son...looks like I'm going...sooner than...I think...'' He said slowly and with a raspy voice. ''Dad...You'll be okay...I'll get you help.'' I said as I held him tight and crying. ''Son...I want you to...make a difference...for the world...to make it...safer and make...people smile...'' He continued and he is slowly getting closer to death. ''No...Dad...Don't die...'' I said with tears. ''I will always be watching you...from above...'' He said as he gave me his Driver. His right hand slackened and fell to the side as his life is snuffed out.

''NOOOOO!'' I roared in sadness and anger. I looked at the three monsters that are getting up on their feet. I closed my Game Driver and opens it. ''Kimewaza! Spirit Gamer Critical Strike!'' The Game Driver called as my eyes glowed and both of my legs glowed with cartoonish electricity sparks. I jumped and lands a kick through the three monsters. I landed behind them and the three sparks with electricity before they explode. I reverted back to myself and I looked at the destruction I've caused. I looked at my Dad's Driver and gripped it.

*Flashback Ends. (Third Person's POV)*

''Now...my Dad's Driver is safe in the vault with the cards with it.'' He finished the story. Both girls looked at him with sad eyes. ''That was so sad.'' Atsuko thought as she looked at him. He was looking at the Gashat with a small smile. ''Now, I'm going to find the guy who murdered my father and bring him to justice once and for all.'' He said with determination as he puts the Gashat back into his coat. He escorted the two back to their room while he went back to his office to work more on the plan.

Meanwhile...

Kamen Darkness saw the new forms of both Sorceress and Lightspeed. 'Looks like I have to make some new adjustments.' He said as he looks at them both. He looks in the Mirror Visor and the Medal Driver. He also looked at his Buggle Driver. He also looks at the third Driver he's nearly finished. ''Now, to make sure that they will not stand in my way.'' He said as he puts on the two devices and went out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Steven's POV.

I woke and saw that it was morning. I was asleep on top on my table with the plans unravelled around. It looks like a hurricane came and swept the room into a mess. I slowly got up back on the chair and stretches. I yawned before I get off the seat and started cleaning up the place. I folded the plans back and placed them into my cubbyholes. I heard someone knocks on my door. ''Come in.'' I said as I went back to my seat. Nao came in with two Gashats. ''Your Gashats is here.'' She said. ''Great!'' I said she gave me the two Gashats. I added more upgrades to my own Gashat such as the ability to fly and shoots lasers. Sort of like Ironman but way cooler and I'm a Kamen Rider, which is two things when combine turns into something more amazing than anything. ''Are there any troubles when I was sleeping?'' I asked her as I looked at the two Gashats that I've created and upgraded. The others are still in works but I'm not in a rush. ''No. There aren't any attacks.'' Nao said. ''That's good. Atsuko-chan and Hisako-chan needed some good rest.'' I said as I put down the two Gashats. ''Looks like the two made an impression on you.'' Nao said teasingly.

I blushed as I knew what she meant. 'I doubt they even like me like that...' I said as I just sighed. 'I don't know. From what I've seen...they both looked like they are infatuated with you.' Nao said with a smirk. 'Don't you have work to do?' I asked with a small growl while blushing faintly. She just chuckled before she went out. I become flustered as I started to think about Atsuko and Hisako. ''Get your mind on the problem, Stark. I have a lot of work to do.'' I thought to myself. I cleaned up my office of the cluster mess I've just created before admiring my work. I got up and walked out from the office with the Gashats in my coat. I stood in front of the door where Atsuko and Hisako have resided. I was still getting my mind organized. I gripped the handle and opens the door.

Fortunately, they're in there. Unfortunately...they were undressed. I saw Atsuko just in her pinkish red bra that is stretched by double E breasts. Hisako is in her brown bra that is stretched by also double E breasts. They still have their trousers on but their slender bodies are shining with a bit of sweat. ''Uh...'' I said with a stutter and my head going cuckoo. ''Error. Problem affecting the mind. Going haywire...'' My mind thought as my stare is still on them. Both girls went red before I was faced with two luggages right in front of my face. I went slamming down to the ground and groaned. Quite literally, that was my fault. I shouldn't barge in like that. I got up and placed the luggage in front of the door. I walked to the cafeteria and sat down. I just placed my face right in my hands and blushed brightly. I remembered the image of their sheen on their exposed bodies and how they looked innocent. I shook my head before...

''Hey...'' Atsuko said as she and Hisako appeared right behind me. ''GAH!'' I screamed as I fell down on my back. ''Are you okay?'' Hisako asked as she and Atsuko help me get up from the ground. ''I'm fine...'' I said as I got up with a stagger. All three of us sat down at the table and we were quiet. I looked at them and they were blushing as well. ''Hey, boss!'' Nao said as she came with Yugi. ''Hey, Hisako. What's wrong?'' Yugi asked as he looks at the three of us. ''Nothing...'' I said abruptly. I didn't want to remind the two about what just happened. They sat with us and I ordered breakfast. ''Steven...can we say something?'' Atsuko asked. I blushed faintly. ''What is it?'' I asked as I was trying to forget what just happened. Both girls just blushed before...

''We wanted to say sorry that you saw us in our bras this morning.'' Hisako said nonchalantly while blushing faintly. At this point, the only thing to do is the following. Yugi and Nao coughed like crazy as they were shocked to hear what she said. I was choking on my chicken and managed to swallow it before I die of asphyxiation. ''I think we could talk about that somewhere private.'' I said as I punched my chest to let the piece of chicken go down my throat into my stomach. ''We just wanted you to know that we're sorry.'' Atsuko said. ''So...how does she look?'' Yugi asked me with a smirk. I punched him in the shoulder playfully when...

A massive quake came. ''What's going on?'' I asked. Nao went to check on her phone for any weird activities. ''It's bad news. Something big is coming towards the CR. It looks like a Bugster but I know Bugsters aren't supposed to be 15 feet tall.'' Nao said as she showed me the picture. It was a Bugster but it was a 15 feet Bugster. ''Can we defeat that?'' Hisako asked. ''We have to. People's lives are at stakes. Nao, you go with Hisako to get people to safety. Atsuko and I will distract the Bugster long enough for you guys to get everyone out of harm's way.'' I said. ''What about me?'' Yugi asked. I looked at him. ''I think I have something for you. You girls go ahead. I will come with Yugi.'' I told the three girls. The three understand and went. ''What do you want me for?'' Yugi asked. I tapped into my watch and a small car came with a black briefcase on it. I took the briefcase and opens it. ''It's something I've made after my Dad died. It's not tested yet but I think you will fit right into it.'' I said as I showed it to him...

Hisako's POV.

Me, Atsuko and Nao went out from the building and saw the coming Bugster. It was massive. We need a robot to fight it. ''Let's get to it.'' Atsuko said as she wore her ring. She summoned her Driver and wore her Flame Dragon Ring. I pulled out my Lightspeed Driver and Bracer with Hover Storm. Nao pulls out her pink Game Driver and her Gashat. It was blue and has a picture of a blonde woman with blue eyes, wearing a blue and white dress and has a sword. '' **Fate Stay Fantasy!** '' Nao's Gashat called as she pressed it. The screen came and it lets out small treasure chests. ''Gashatto!'' The Gamer Driver called as she inserts the Gashat into it.

''Henshin!'' Atsuko shouted as she waved her ring in front of the Driver. ' **Flame Dragon! Please! En! En! En-En-Hi!** ' Atsuko's Driver called and transformed her into her Sorceress Flame Dragon Mode.

''Henshin!'' I shouted as I placed Hover Storm and pressed it, while I twisted the knob on my Driver. '' **Rider Shift Form! Hover Storm!** '' My Driver called and transformed me into my Lightspeed Hover Storm Mode.

''Henshin!'' Nao shouted as she placed her Gashat into her Game Driver while she opens it. '' **Gachan! Fate Legacy Unveil! Fate Stay Fan-ta-sy!** '' Nao's Driver called and transformed her into Kamen Rider Kizuna. Her bodysuit is wearing the same dress as the woman in the Gashat. Her 'hair' is also the same but the hair is tied. Her eyes are bright blue and looked like a warrior. I pulled out my Lightspeed Sabre, Atsuko summoned her SorcerAxeGun and Nao pulls out her Gashacon Excalibur. '' **Remember the plan.** '' I said. Atsuko and Nao nodded and they went. I looked at the coming Bugster. I climbed up the roof of a building and shoot the Bugster right in the face. Fortunately, I caught its attention. Unfortunately, the Bugster is coming towards me. I only have my Sabre. I saw Atsuko and Nao helping people running out from danger. The Bugster is coming towards me. I kept on shooting but it's not making any difference. I saw its right hand coming towards me. I thought I was going to be hit when...

'' **Hold it right there!** '' I heard Steven shouted and I didn't feel the smash. I looked and saw him, in his Kamen Rider Spirit Gamer, holding the Bugster's hand using both of his hands and floating with two rockets underneath his boots. '' **Are you okay?** '' He asked me as he's struggling to hold me back. '' **Yeah.** '' I said as I looked at him holding the Bugster back. The Bugster pulls its hand away and it roared. Both of its hands are coming right towards us. ' **Jump!** ' I shouted as the two of us jumps off the building, just in time for the hands to crash down on the building, destroying it. '' **How can we defeat that?** '' I said before I saw a small girl crying. The Bugster's right foot nearly smash her to paste when I saw Yugi grabbed her and got her to the side. ''Looks like I will help.'' Yugi said as he wore something around his waist. It looks like...

'' **Is that a Driver?!** '' I asked with shocked. '' **Something I created after my Dad died. Sengoku Gamer Driver.** '' Steven said I saw Yugi holding a lock that has a picture of an orange and a banana. '' **Duo Fruit!** '' The lock called as Yugi unlocks it. He inserts the lock into the Driver and locked it. '' **Lock on!** '' The Driver called as the lock glows. A zipper sound came as a hole opens above him and a large metallic orange with a banana on top of it came out. ''Henshin!'' He shouted as he swings the knife on the Driver, cutting the lock open and revealing the inside. '' **Duo Fruit Arms! Hanamichi On Stage the Knight Samurai!** '' The Driver called and the combined fruits went down on Yugi's head. The fruits open and engulfed Yugi's whole body. He now dons a samurai looking armour but orange coloured from the waist down while having a banana armour similar to medieval knight waist up. He also has an orange sword and a banana lance. '' **Kamen Rider Duo. Another rider made from the Driver I've created that uses Lockseeds. It comes from the game, Fruit Crusher.** '' Steven explained. Yugi looks at the Bugster before fighting it off. The Bugster tried to hit him but he jumped and stabbed his lance into its eye, causing it to roar in pain. He pulls out the lance and ran down the body before continuing on attacking it. Nao and Atsuko came after saving the people. '' **Who's that?** '' Atsuko asked as she saw Yugi. '' **Kamen Rider Duo. Also known as Yugi.** '' Steven explained to her. '' **Yugi?!** '' Nao asked as she looks at Yugi in shock. '' **Let's just go help him.** '' I said. All four of us went towards Yugi, who is slashing the Bugster by the right leg.

We jumped up the buildings and shoot the Bugster. However, we didn't make any damage to it. The Bugster roared as it kicks Yugi up in the air while slamming me, Atsuko and Nao up in the air as well. It caught me and Atsuko in its right hand while Yugi and Nao are being held in the left hand. Steven saw this and tried to get us out but the Bugster shoots laser from its eyes and hits him. He tried to dodge the coming lasers but it was targetting him and finally hit him from the back. He went crashing through several buildings before he was crushed below another roof on another building several blocks away from us. '' **Steven!** '' I screamed as I saw him struggling to get up. The Bugster started to slowly crushing us in its grips. Our armour flickered several times from the pressure of the grip. '' **Let them go.** '' I heard Steven said as I saw him holding a new Gashat. ''You haven't tested the new Gashat yet.'' Nao said as she warned him. ''I don't have a choice. First time for everything!'' He said as he closed his Game Driver. '' **Dragon Ball Xenoverse Z!** '' The new Gashat called when he pressed it. Another screen came in the middle of the air. It shows two men with spiky golden hair and blue eyes standing back to back while facing several enemies.

'' **Let's spirit up!** '' He shouted as he inserts the Gashat into the second slot. '' **Gashatto!** '' The Driver called and his whole body crackled. He winced in pain but his hand slowly grab the handle and pulls it open, making the energy crackles to disappear completely. '' **Gachan! Spirit Up! Dra~Dra~Dragon Ball Xenoverse~Z!** ' His Driver called as his whole body is engulfed with bright light. The Bugster tried to hit him with its right hand but the right hand explodes by a massive blast of energy. We got out of the hand and landed on another roof. I saw Steven coming out from the smoke and his form is different than his normal form. His hair is spiked and blonde while his eyes his blue. His armour is blue with an orange undershirt underneath. '' **Gamer Ultimate Saiyan God!** '' He roared with anger as he looks at the Bugster and he's flying using rockets underneath his boots but this time, he was faster. The Bugster roared as it tries to hit him with its left hand. Steven raises his right hand and blocked it with ease. I saw him glowing. '' **Final Explosion!** '' He roared as he emits a large exploding shockwave that causes the Bugster's arm to distort into smaller data, releasing Yugi and Nao from its grip. Both of them landed on another roof and they looked at the fight between Steven and the Bugster. He pulls out the new Gashat out from the Game Driver and placed it into the slot on his left side. He presses the button on the slot and his eyes glowed.

'' **Kimewaza! Dragon Ball Critical Fire!** '' The Game Driver called as he collects energy within his palms. '' **Kamehameha!** '' He roars as he shoots and the blast hits the Bugster right on the chest. The Bugster roared in pain before it crackles with sparks of electricity and explodes. Steven landed on the roof and reverted to his normal self. ''That was amazing...'' He said before he collapses into unconsciousness.

Third Person's POV.

Kamen Rider Darkness looked at the destruction of the massive Bugster that he created. '' **Looks like Spirit Gamer has upgraded himself. I will have to fight him in order to stop him from getting more powerful than me.** '' He said as he looks at the trapped Bugsters, Roidmudes and Phantoms. He walked out with the devices, with the addition of a new device on his upper left arm. '' **Time to pay a visit.** '' He said.


End file.
